


15D15P: PJO - Stupid Smile

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: PJO [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: Percy Jackson & the Olympians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: PJO - Stupid Smile

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/67194.html) on 9 June 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #002 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _013\. Stupid Smile_  
>   
> 

Infuriating was the only word for it.

He _knew_ she couldn’t – 

So why did Nico always _smile_ at her like that as he brought her coffee; that stupid, lopsided, full-lipped, nose-wrinkled smile that made her want to just grab and _kiss his face_. 

And he knew it, too. That was the worst part. Because he would toss his hair out of his face and give her a quick little wink. His fingers would linger against hers as he handed her the mug of coffee. 

Oh, he totally wanted her. So she would arch her spine and be infuriating right back.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
